


First date

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Written for the one-word prompt -"brave"- given on the FB page Mystrade is our divison





	First date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/gifts), [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts).



> As last time, let me know about the mistakes. I'm from the South West of France, so our boys drink armagnac even if English speaking readers may know cognac better. If you give armagnac a try, it should be with moderation!  
> Thanks for kudos and comments on my previous attempt!

FIRST DATE.

Many people would certainly have labelled Mycroft as "brave". When he thought of the time he was doing "leg work", and more recently of the moments he had attended international meetings -and when he managed to be fair to himself- he could tell he hadn't been short of bravery in many situations.

Now, the place he was in had nothing to do with a frozen battlefield, a dark jail or a round table in a sinister office. He had chosen a warm night and a nice restaurant. The company he had at the moment was certainly not as frightening as an armed-to-the-teeth lout, or as depressing as the high-ranking officials he always had to keep a chess move behind. It was all sparkling brown eyes, warm smiles and nice talks.

However, right now, as they were ending the meal with a delicious armagnac, the one word he was thinking about to describe himself and his reactions was nothing else but "coward". Really, was there any danger, after all these years, after the things they had already shared, after he had said "yes" to the invitation? He made his decision.

"Gregory, would you like to go on sharing this evening with me?"

A small touch of the other man's hand on his, and a whispered "Yes...Oh God, yes, I would like it very, very much..." was an inestimable reward for, once more- and may be much more than in other moments- having been brave.


End file.
